bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration
Suggestion For things like skills, aside from the initial ones written up when the character is created, I think it should be mentioned that it would earn a user major brownie points if they'd reference the abilities and their effects to an RP (once they get started) that they used the ability in and got a said effect. This proves that they've used it in the presence of other users and it has been accepted as part of a roleplay, and therefore cannot be classified as godmodding. That's what I do once my characters start roleplaying. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I agree. I'll add that in when I get a chance. Also, for future reference, since you still maintain a large role in BFF, you can edit this page as you will it. After all, you passed the title of Head to me, so yuo have every right as I do :) --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you, good sir :) ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Canon characters Not being allowed to use them stifles creativity. What if for example a fanon takes place in such a radical AU that it is in no way connected to canon? Also, I've noticed a lot of the rules on this wiki are for the purpose of Role Playing. What if there was someone who wished to stay out of Role Playing? Huh? Ever think of that one? Evnyofdeath 00:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Then you shouldn't be here. We're an RP community, and our general rules apply to that. If you don't wanna RP, the rules involving character will still apply the same. Also, where do you get off speaking to me (since I wrote this), who is the Head Admin of this site, in such a manner. I'm almost tempted to ban you, but I'm not that immature. If you dislike how we do things, leave. Nobody's forcing you to stay here. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't under the assumption I was using a tone. I simply stated a fact, and emphasized it. I was under the impressin that a fanon wiki like this was to be a place for different people to put their fanons. Also, I don't think having the title Admin makes you all powerfull. EDIT: Also, I wasn't aware banning was a justifiable response to someone questioning the wiki rules. EDIT2: At most a situation like this would only warrent a warning, and ONLY if I blatantly disrespected you. All I've done is question. Evnyofdeath 00:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::If you had left out the "Huh? Ever think of that one?", then no tone would have been present. However, adding that is a veiled insult at best, and a jab at the person in question at worst. I do agree that being Head Admin shouldn't figure into it, but in my opinion, speaking to any''one that way, when they have done nothing against you rather than have rules you do not like, is not polite. He is refraining from banning you for exactly the reasons you stated; he merely mentioned the temptation to ban you to communicate how you had irked him. --The Raven Master 00:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is impossible to convey emotions through text. What I was TRYING to convey was a QUESTIONING tone. And my reply? And admin saying he wants to ban me. Evnyofdeath 00:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you must be really new. One, this is a '''Fan Fiction' wikia, not Fanon. Second, yes it does. I'm an Admin, and I hold as much authority over you here as a teacher would a student in a classroom. Or as a normal citizen would be under Congress's laws. You don't like it, leave. Nobody's stopping you. You wanna stay, you respect the leaders of this wikia; aka, the Admins. Thirdly, while questioning may not be an offense, the way you stated it was in a superiority complex-like way; as if, I'm some idiot and you need to somehow find fault in my words. Lastly, I question myself for actually having this discussion with someone new, and still hasn't barely even established yourself as a user, let alone a respected user. So, I reiterate. You wanna leave, go for it. I won't stop you. You wanna stay? Then enough of your questioning and shit, and do what this wikia was meant for: making fan characters for Bleach. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :If given the chance I might TRY, but I wasn't even given that. Evnyofdeath 01:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I make an edit to try and smooth everything out, get an edit conflict, and see that the convo slid further from smoothed out. Sei, he is allowed to ask questions, though I agree, he should try to more wise in his word choice. Now, here is the edit I had before: Well, then consider this a misunderstanding. In future, please try to take into account that without a voice to judge by, your emotions/tone are taken from the words alone, and try to make sure you aren't sending a false message across. This mishap aside, as Seireitou said, this site is for roleplaying, though fanfics are allowed, within our rules. I believe that, while AU from other people's fanon is allowed, AU from canon is not. Sei, could you confirm/deny this? So, if at all possible at this point, let's try and have a fresh beginning, ok? --The Raven Master 01:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, but I feel I must now point out his article: Ichigo Kurosaki. It doesn't seem to follow the format of remaining in canon. Evnyofdeath 01:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) The thing is, I'm under the implication that Evnyofdeath is saying that because canon characters are under limitation right now, he can't do anything here. This was meant for original content, meaning personal-made characters. If I'm wrong, I apologize, but that's what it sounded like. Also, Panth, I never said he couldn't ask questions. I only stated I didn't like the tone and the approach. Also, regarding Ichigo, Ten made it before the new rules were being discussed; the term is grandfathering, I believe, so it is allowed right now, but Ten stated he'd no longer use Ichigo after the arc we're working on --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 01:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Still doesn't sound fair to me in the slightest (Refering tot he Ichigo page). Evnyofdeath 01:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::SO MUCH EDIT CONFLICT! What I was originally going to say (after Ichigo was pointed out). "::I see two possibilities of what you are pointing out. If you mean that it is allowed as a canon character while yours was not, that was because we recently (last three days or so) had a discussion about canon character usage, and decided that no more canon characters would be allowed for creation, and that after the characters could be phased out of user's stories (I believe that was what was meant) we would not use the already created ones any more. The other possibility is that you mean Ichigo was added onto, while AU is not allowed. The reason for that is that, up until the end of canon character usage, fan additions to canon characters were allowed, as long as it did not conflict with or replace canon information. As I said, however, as soon as the characters can be faded out, canon character usage will be stopped." And Envy, it is not entirely fair, but we aren't going to force deletion of ages worth of old work because of a newly decided rule. Typically, if something is not a drastic issue, we only enforce new rules (content-wise, not format/quality-wise) on articles/content made after the rule was imposed. --The Raven Master 01:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad the real world doesn't run on logic like that at least. Evnyofdeath 01:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, to an extent, it does. If a person commits a copyright infraction in 5000, and the law making it a copyright infraction isn't passed until 5005, then it is, to the best of my knowledge, not grounds for them to be sued, as long as they do not continue doing it. THe same here. People can keep what they did before, but must stop using the canon characters as soon as possible. Speaking of which, Sei, should we tell Zaraikou to stop creating his Zangetsu, especially since he remade it after it was deleted with, as far as I know, no admin permission? --The Raven Master 01:20, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Panth, Lavi restored zaraikou's zangetsu to my Knowledge.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 01:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Are Skill Levels Ambiguous? Something thats been bothering me for a while is the classification of different skill levels, ie, Master, Expert and Average. At first it seems like a reasonable method to distinguish the various skill levels of Bleach characters, and given the other fanon out there is probably the only one that manages to do so reliably. But how do you determine whose better when both have an equivalent skill level? For example Aizen was able to effortlessly cut down, Toshiro, Soifon, and Shinji instantly. Yet in the listed data entires, Toshiro is only slightly weaker than Aizen. Let me clarify: Aizen's Data Sheet (minus Intelligence) *Offense = 90 *Defense = 90 *Mobility = 90 *Reiatsu = 100 *Physical Strength = 80 *Total: 460 Toshiro's Data Sheet (minus intelligence) *Offense = 80 *Defense = 80 *Mobility = 90 *Reiatsu = 90 *Physical Strength = 80 *Total: 420 Now in each of their entires both are considered Master Swordsmanship Specialists. Yet the series would have us believe that Aizens skill level FAR surpasses the other captains. Yet in every category, Aizen only beats Toshiro only by but small margin; 10 points. Collectively its larger, but still thats a pretty close gap in skill. Given that, Bankai is said to increase ones power anywhere from 5 to 10 times. This is where things gets confusing. If Toshiro was in his Bankai form, statistically, Aizen should have had no chance against, especially if you consider the small gap in skill beforehand. So then is the skill gauge wrong? Or did Aizen get the plot device which arbitrarily increases his power to suit his needs long before he merged with the Hougyoku? So I'll go back to my earlier question, how big is a 10 point difference in skill? Either its relatively small, or its enough of a difference that one opponent will simply dominate another even if they are of the same skill such as Master. And what about additional powers such as Hollowification? Resurreccion? How much of an increase in power do augmentations/transformations like these bestow? More than that, I'm curious as to how such distinctions hold up in RPs, and how such issues are resolved. --- Illuminate Void 19:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :The thing, that data doesn't apply any more. It was written by Kubo when the Gotei 13 was first introduced. Toshiro had been training, as did many of the Captains. Plus, Kenpachi has the least stats of all Captains, yet we know he is one of the strongest, if not the strongest after Yamamoto. We can't trust data alone; the way I wrote those, was because I figured people here would have a clear understanding of the powers exhibited by those characters and know why they were ranked like that. Again, don't just look at some data charts. They can be very misleading. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Also, note that a Captain's seat from a 3rd seat is only two seats away. So, "statistically", if you can beat a 3rd seat, you're not too far off from Captain-level. However, Chad had completely and effortlessly defeated a 3rd seat, only to be completely defeated by Kyōraku. Again, stats can be misleading, so don't just pay attention to them. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks, but ignoring the data stats is the easy part. The hard part is distinguishing skill level between those of equal rank. I know it comes down to how the two authors of said characters write it out in an RP battle, but even so, it seems hard to determine who the victor would be, especially if the two are comparable in ability such as two Master Swordsmanship Specialists. Maybe I'm over analyzing it, and maybe the answer is easier done then said, but it still bugs me a little that there isnt much indication to determine who would have an advantage over who, AND what kind of advantage it would even be in an RP. --- Illuminate Void 20:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It all comes down to their abilities as authors, and also the limitations they set; social contract, so to speak. In the end, you use past RP's to label your character's abilities and their potential. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC)